Mario Character Review
by iloveprincessrosalina15
Summary: Oc Mario Character Review
1. Madison Catherine Star

Character I Own

Princess Shay

Madison Star

Skyler Star

Princess Onna

Princess Aviva Bominable

Princess Sofia

Tanooki Nick Koopa

Teresa Sarasa

Jessica Koopa

Princess Amber Yueming

Shane Yeager

Chase Flannery

Salimah Yeager

Cody Savoy

The rest is Nintendos.

Ch 2 Madison Star

Full Name: Madison Star

Hair color: Blondish brown

Eye color: Sapphire blue

Weight: 7 pounds and 5 ounces

Length: 15 inches

Residence: Mushroom Kingdom

Parents: Mario Mario Star and Princess Rosalina Lynn Star

Power : video,smoke,neon,concrete.

Inform : Madison is the daughter of Mario Mario Star and Princess Rosalina Lynn Star and the twin sister of Skyler Star. Madison is known as the Eight star child. Madison can create shock and ultrasonic waves with the of her video wings. She is unmatched in jungle combat . Madison can take down trees using her Monado

Weapons : Monado,Machine gun ,2 Shotguns,2 Pistrol,Grenades

Relationship: Shulk

Child : Susan Star


	2. Skyler Katie Star

Character I Own

Princess Shay

Madison Star

Skyler Star

Princess Onna

Princess Aviva Bominable

Princess Sofia

Tanooki Nick Koopa

Teresa Sarasa

Jessica Koopa

Princess Amber Yueming

Shane Yeager

Chase Flannery

Salimah Yeager

Cody Savoy

The rest is Nintendos.

Ch 2 Skyler Star

Full Name: Skyler Star

Hair color: Blondish brown

Eye color: Sapphire blue

Weight: 7 pounds and 5 ounces

Length: 15 inches

Residence: Mushroom Kingdom

Parents: Mario Mario Star and Princess Rosalina Lynn Star

Power : Ability to Distort Space and Time

Inform : Skyler is the twin sister of Madison Star ,and Daughter of Mario Mario Star and Princess Rosalina Lynn Star. Skyler is known as the Nine star child Skyler power come from the legendary Pokemon of Space and Time (Palkia And Diagla

Weapon : Two Golden Sword

Relationship: Pit


	3. Princess Amber Su Yueming

Characters I own

Madison Star

Skyler Star

Princess Amber Su Yueming

Tanooki Nick Koopa

Princess Onna Diamond

Princess Shay Sulkin

Princess Aviva Bominable

Teresa Sarasa

Heidi Tirrel

Princess Sofia Kesalawski

Isabel Verucci

Jessica Koopa

Sequoya Matthews

Ch 3 Princess Amber Su Yueming

Full Name: Princess Amber Su Yueming

AGE: 21

Hair color: Blackish Blue

Eye color:Black

Weight: 6 pounds and 9 ounces

Height: 15 inches

Residence: Wind Kingdom

Inform : Amber is the Princess of the Wind Kingdom and Guardian of the Whirlwind Super Leaf. Amber is CEO of Kinetic Solution Incorporated's Wind Kingdom operations. Tough and uncompromising ,she has a habit of lapsing into Mandarin when angry. She's also an accomplished fighter,as a result of undergoing police training prior to getting her MBA

Relationship: Fox Joyce


	4. Isabel Haven Verducci

Ch 4 Isabel Verducci

Characters I own

Madison Catherine Star

Skyler Katie Star

Isabel Haven Verducci

Princess Amber Su Yueming

Princess Onna Diamond

Princess Sofia Sulkin

Princess Shay Kesalawski

Princess Haven Sky

Princess Aviva Bominable

Sequoya Matthews

Katelyn Diamond

Jessica Koopa

Tanooki Nick Koopa

Teressa Sarasa

The rest is Nintendos.

Ch 4 Isabel Verducci

Full Name: Isabel Haven Verducci

Age: 18

Friends : Alexis Sulkin,Jasmine Yueming,Emmi Paratrooper,Makayla Paratrooper

Family : Pauline Verducci ( Mother) Waluigi Wario Verducci ( Father)

Hair color: Blackish brown

Eye color: light blue

Residence: Mushroom Kingdom

Information :Isabel is the daughter of Pauline Verducci and Waluigi Wario Verducci. After Waluigi left a Pregnant Daisy for Pauline Isabel was born .Isabel is a mean spirit girl who hate Madison with each bone in her body for one reason : Madison was the reason for Isabel boyfriend Shulk Witwicky to break up with her.


	5. Teresa Francine Sarasa

Ch 5 Teresa Sarasa

Characters I own

Madison Catherine Star

Skyler Katie Star

Isabel Haven Verducci

Princess Amber Su Yueming

Princess Onna Diamond

Princess Sofia Sulkin

Princess Shay Kesalawski

Princess Haven Sky

Princess Aviva Bominable

Sequoya Matthews

Katelyn Diamond

Jessica Koopa

Tanooki Nick Koopa

Teressa Sarasa

The rest is Nintendos.

Ch 5 Teresa Sarasa

Full Name: Teresa Francine Sarasa

Age: 18

Friends : Madison Star,Skyler Star,Jessica Koopa,Logan Wembley,Blake Wembley,Isabel Verducci

Family : Princess Daisy Leann Sarasa( Mother) Mr.L Sarasa ( Father)

Hair color: reddish brown

Eye color: light blue

Residence: Sarasaland

Information :Teresa is an intelligent and analytical young woman who, perhaps in large part due to her saurian-heritage, is incredibly passionate about dinosaurs and paleontology." Teresa is a Tomboy just like her mother Daisy. She is described as energetic,cheerful,and confident She also a hothead. Teresa have the ability to to magically summon flowers or make petals in the air.


End file.
